Brother
Brother (also known as 10033, Sebastian, and Aly's brother) is Tachyon's partner. Brother feigns idiocy regularly, going as far as to claim he cannot find the "any key" on a keyboard and doesn't know how to "right click" in order to keep the Order off him. He uses the guise of a surveyor from USA Today over the phone to figure out who is on Tachyon's side before speaking with them. "Brother is supposed to be the recipient of all of Tachyon's drops and they communicate through voicemail messages and puzzles. Brother was previously located in London, for reasons unknown at this time, posing as "Sebastian" at a school. Gemma was also undercover at this school in order to get close to Brother. Brother has since been thought to have killed War Pylol. He also helped Linc out of a sticky situation with OpAphid. Brother is now a Redearth88 character, and is helping Tachyon protect Rachel while they try to figure out why people are after her. Important dates On February 15th, 2006, Gemma emailed "Sebastian" an apology for how she had behaved earlier in class. They had been friends for a few weeks before this letter, and she admits that she had become interested in him romantically. Whether her feelings were true or just part of her plan to get close to him, is unknown. On August 6, 2006, War Pylol posted the video Add Poe Hinder Vilification ("Location Verified, D in APHID") to alert OpAphid of Brother's exact location. Tachyon saw the video, figured it out, and arranged for Brother to escape. They planted a corpse on the explosion scene to make OpAphid believe "Sebastian" had been sufficiently dealt with. Since then, he has been under a self-imposed house arrest; growing a beard and living like a shut-in. Brother did this so that the Order would not make the connection that he was the same person as "Sebastian" and had thwarted their attempt on his life. On December 31st, 2006, Brother was to assassinate Gemma for leading warpylol to him. Whether or not he was successful is still up in the air. On January 8th, 2007, Brother took over Gemma's account. We still do not know if Gemma is alive or dead, but because of the account recovery, it has led many to believe that Gemma was killed. The profile was changed to say: Greetings and salutations! It's time you all knew the truth about Gemma. xoxox, T P.S. I assume it'll take him awhile, but if you're reading this then my "brother" 10033 has successfully taken control of this account on my behalf. P.P.S. For more information about the Order and OpAphid, check out our videos here under Tachyon and 10033. On February 10th, 2007, Brother piloted the helicopter in The Human Ransom that helped BDJ escape from the Order. Somewhere near July 29th, 2007, the day Cut To The Chase was posted, Brother supposedly killed War Pylol. On August 22nd, 2007, Brother posted Can You Help A Brother Out?, which confirmed that both Tachyon and Brother were still alive. On December 11th, 2007, Tachyon posted Aly Zarin!, which used Brother's voiceover and confirmed that Tachyon was indeed Aly Zarin and that the "brother" Aly Zarin was referring to having lived with for the few weeks prior was, in fact, Brother. Trivia * In the comic book "Y: The Last Man" there is a character called "Agent 1033". Tachyon made another potential reference to this comic book by using "SETAUKET" as a filename in a drop. * It is interesting to notice that the numbers 10033, discounting the zeros, are the three numbers that, when rearanged, make up the number 313. This is significant in the fact that this is the number of the frame in the "Zapruder" / Kennedy Assassination film that shows the impact of the actual shot. * 10033 is the zip code for the Washington Heights neighborhood in Manhattan. Category:OpAphid